criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Death By Addiction
Addicted to death is the first case of Stanford city and Old staffort. It is also the first case in criminal case and first case made by "Arif Hassan Pyo" Plot Chief Fleming welcomed the player to Stanford City Police Department. The chief also introduced the player to Harry Parker, the player's new partner. Until Francis Cortez, a field officer Came across with a news that a witness saw a murder at 22F Straffot Street.The player and Harry Parker went to the spot and found Geruld Baker, an Unversity student and football player dead with his neck slashed with a scarpel. The team came across with 6 suspects:Victim's girlfriend wealthy girl Angelica Jemesson, Witness Nicholas Tyson, Angelica's Mother Marie Jemesson, Damien craig, Stanford University Dean and Jarvis Finch,The victims landlord.The Killer aventually turned out to be victim's girlfriend, Angelica Jemesson. After inertially dening the murder, Angelica confessed her murder.She said that Geruld was only intrested in her money.Angelica was tired of her busy life and wanted energy to do everything. So she started taking drugs from a drug dealer named Jimmy "The buffello".She paid Jimmy for the drugs from the fixed allowence. But one day geruld saw her dealing with Jimmy and recorded their drug dealing.Then Geruld started to blackmail Angelica that he would show the video to everyone and he asked for money to keep it a secret. Angelica had no choice but to give him money.But because of her fixed allowence, she failed to pay Jimmy for the drugs.Then Jimmy started to send death threats to Angelica to pay for the drugs.Then Angelica noted that she had no choice but to kill Geruld. She called Geruld at the 22F straffot street and then Killed him by Slashing his throat with a scarpel. Judge Oliver Sentenced her 25 years in jail. Post trial, the chief ordered the player and Harry to find about the drug dealing happened with Angelica and to find the drug dealer Jimmy the Buffelo. Victim *'Geruld Baker.(found dead on the 22F Straffot Street with his throat slashed with a scarpel'). Murder weapon *'''Scarpel. '''Killer *'Angelica Jemesson.' Suspects Nicholas Tyson Witness * Age : 56. * Hieght : 5'6. * Eyes: Green. * Blood Type : A+. # This Suspect Knows Biology. # This Suspect is a Caucasian. Damien Craig Stanford city university dean * Age: 62 * Hieght:5'6. * Eyes:'''Blue. * '''Blood Type: A+. # This Suspect Knows Biology. # This Suspect is a Caucasian. Angelica Jamesson Victims Girlfriend * Age: 21 * Hieght: 5'6. * Eyes: Green. * Blood Type:A+ # This Suspect Knows biology. # This suspect Drinks Coca Cola. # This Suspect is a caucasian. Marie Jamesson Angelica's Mother * Age:54. * Hieght: 6'0. * Eyes:Green. * Blood Type:A-. # This Suspect is a caucasian. # This Suspect Knows biology. Jarvis Finch Victims Landlord * Age:32. * Hieght: 5'9. * Eyes: Green. * Blood Type: B+. # This Suspect is a caucasian. Killers Profile # The Killer knows Biology. # The killer drinks Coca - Cola. # The killer is a Caucasian. # The killer is 5'6 tall. # The killer has green eyes. Category:All Fanmade Cases